


Keatlyn angst

by Heart_eyes_ships



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Heavy Angst, Suicide, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_eyes_ships/pseuds/Heart_eyes_ships





	Keatlyn angst

Empty.

That was the only thing Caitlyn felt as she looked at Keaton's corpse, lying face down in a pool of his blood.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did we all have to die? She thought to herself, reminiscing about all the times she and Keaton had spent together, all the treasures they collected, and even all the lectures they got from Keaton's mother.

Thinking back to all those peaceful moments completely sapped her of what little strength she had left. All the rage, the hatred she had felt towards those savages that slaughtered everyone she knew, dissipated instantly. Her desire changed from butchering their murderers to her own death. She knew that it would mean her own species would go extinct, but she just didn't care anymore. She had loved Keaton more than anything. To her, he was her most prized treasure she had ever found, and he had felt the same way. And now, he was dead, gone forever, never to move, talk or laugh ever again.

When she heard footsteps approaching her, she was ready to accept her untimely end. At least we won't be separated for too long, Keaty…

But she didn't meet the end of a Samurai's blade. She was instead met with mercy. Those soldiers, the same ones that had brutally slaughtered her friends and her lover, wanted to spare her? After they murdered the rest of her kind? After they killed people that weren't even involved in their own senseless war to begin with? She had no idea what to say, and began looking around the place she called home.

Amongst those who weren't killed, she had noticed medics tending to wounded soldiers, as well as a certain Samurai, standing alone. It was a brunette with messy hair, and a scar across his face and arms, letting his katana stay in its sheath instead of wielding in his hands like the others. In that moment, a grim idea sprung into her head, and before the samurai and his allies could even react properly, she had shoved him to the ground while unsheating his katana, before plunging the blade deep into her own stomach.

She twisted the blade deeper inside of her, causing more blood to gush out of her wound and stain her clothing, before she collapsed onto the ground below her with the blade at one side, and Keaton's corpse on her other side.

"D-don't you w-worry keaty...I'll...b-be with y-you in a...a...min…" were the last words she spoke, before she died next to her husband, her hand placed on top of his.


End file.
